6unfall ohne 6! Oder doch mit?
by Renata 62
Summary: Meine spezielle Fortsetzung der ViB-Szenen vom D-Day und 6unfall ohne 6 in Rokkos Wohnung.


_DISCLAIMER:_

_Die Figuren und Szenen gehören zu Verliebt in Berlin und damit Sat 1._  
><em>Die genaue Beschreibung der Szenen habe ich von der Homepage der Mission Kowalski [ :  / missionkowalski . mi . funpic . de / (Leerzeichen entfernen)], ich habe sie nur in Sätze gefasst._

_AN 1:_

_So, diese Geschichte hat eine Lemon und ich habe sie geschrieben bevor ich überhaupt wusste was Lemons eigentlich sind. __**Das Lesen ist auf eigene Gefahr**__, ich kann es nämlich nicht leiden wenn alles nur vage umschrieben wird und benutze deshalb Wörter und Namen, die andere vielleicht nicht in den Mund nehmen möchten. Bevor ich die 'richtigen' Lemons hier auf FF . net fand, dachte ich, ich hätte es zu anschaulich beschrieben, aber was man da lesen kann geht über meinen bescheidenen Versuch noch weit hinaus._  
><em>Es ist meine erste eigenständige Lemon, ein One-Shot, der auf einigen Szenen aus ViB aufbaut, die ich so nicht stehen lassen wollte und ich habe sie Anfang 2007 geschrieben.<em>  
><em>Also, wenn die Geschichte überhaupt noch jemanden interessiert: über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen, aber seid gnädig mit mir.<em>

...~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~...

**Sexunfall ohne Sex! Oder doch mit?**

Nach ihrer Aussprache im Stofflager, war Lisa mit zu Rokko gefahren, die beiden Frischverliebten wollten sich einen schönen Abend machen. Rokko hatte ein witziges Spiel vorgeschlagen. Lisa sollte mit verbundenen Augen am Geschmack erraten, welche Dinge ihr Rokko in den Mund schob. Rokko hatte ihr die Augen verbunden und sie hatten sich auf große Sitzkissen gekniet.

_Mann, Mann, Mann, Mann, Mann vor ein paar Stunden haben wir erst wieder bei Null gestartet und jetzt gleich auf Hundert?,_ dachte Lisa, von ihrem eigenen Mut überrascht. Schon hörte sie Rokko fragen: "Was ist das?"

"Käse!", antwortete sie einsilbig.

"Ja, aber was für einer?" Rokko wollte sich nicht so leicht abspeisen lassen.

_Na, der Käse fürs Vorspiel eben! Gleich gibt's noch eine Erdbeere und dann steh ich selbst auf dem Speiseplan._ Lisas Gedanken wanderten wieder einmal in die falsche Richtung.

Rokko blickte Lisa fragend an, weil sie so lange nicht antwortete. "Lisa?" Rokko gab einfach nicht auf.

"Das kenn ich doch!", sprach Lisa ihren Gedanken laut aus.

"Ja, tut mir Leid, aber diese Antwort kann ich nicht gelten lassen … So und jetzt pass mal auf", redete Rokko, ganz in sein Spiel vertieft, weiter und drehte sich um, um etwas Neues zum Erraten zu holen.

_Jetzt packt er bestimmt ... ich weiß gar nicht wie man ... Hiiilfe!,_ dachte Lisa erschrocken. Sie hatte wirklich Angst, vor dem was heute Abend geschehen könnte.

"Okay", damit steckte ihr Rokko leise lachend wieder etwas in den Mund.

Lisa stöhnte auf: "Huah!" _Nur ein harmloses Stück Chili! Aber schaaarf!_ Endlich war Lisa mit ihren Gedanken wieder in der Wirklichkeit gelandet. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. Rokko wollte sich fast kaputtlachen darüber.

"Chili!" Lisa wedelte mit der Hand.

"Du solltest mal dein Gesicht sehen!", sagte Rokko, während Lisa sich den Schal von den Augen riss.

"Boah, du hinterlistiger gemeiner Kerl."

Rokko streckte mit gespitzten Lippen seinen Kopf vor, um Lisa zu küssen.

"Und dafür willst du noch einen Kuss haben?"

"Ja, natürlich!" Rokko stellte Lisas Glas, das sie ihm gereicht hatte auf einem kleinen Tischchen ab.

"Nee", war Lisas knappe Antwort.

Doch Rokko ließ sich nicht irritieren, er sprach einfach weiter: "Denn das ist gut gegen die Schärfe." Rokko machte kurze Kussgeräusche und beugte sich zu Lisa vor.

"Den musst du dir erst erkämpfen!" Lisa griff nach einem Kissen und schlug damit auf Rokko ein.

Eine wilde Kissenschlacht war die Folge. Sie tobten durch die ganze Wohnung und landeten in Rokkos Schlafzimmer auf seinem Bett.

"Ich geb auf, ich geb auf." Lisa atmete schwer und kicherte, weil Rokko sie kitzelte.

"Kapitulation? Du kennst die Bedingungen?" Rokko ließ Lisa einen Moment zu Atem kommen.

"Nein", flüsterte sie, mit einem Seitenblick zu Rokko.

Da fing er erneut an Lisa zu kitzeln, sodass sie sich vor Lachen kaum halten konnte. Aber schon nach kurzer Zeit hörte er damit auf, hockte sich hin und blickte ganz verliebt und zärtlich auf Lisa hinunter, die neben ihm auf dem Bett lag.

Lisa streckte den Arm nach ihm aus und bat Rokko: "Küss mich!" Damit zog sie ihn zu sich herunter.

Rokko legte sich vorsichtig neben Lisa und küsste sie ausgiebig, dabei zog er noch schnell seine Brille ab, weil sie ihn störte. Sachte tastete er sich mit einer Hand unter ihre Bluse und streichelte zärtlich ihren Bauch.

Nun erstarrte Lisa, sie drehte ihren Kopf weg, aber statt auf den Mund, gab ihr Rokko jetzt einige Küsse auf die Schläfe und den Hals_. Liebes Tagebuch, ist es jetzt soweit? Mit fünf Ausrufungszeichen! Ist das das erste Mal?_ Lisas Gedanken drehten sich schon wieder.

Rokko entknotete ihr, wie in Zeitlupe, das Halstuch, mit dem sie eben die Augen verbunden hatte und das sie immer noch um den Hals trug.

_Okay Lisa, jetzt ist es soweit, dein persönlicher D–Day,_ setzte Lisa ihren Gedankengang fort.

Rokko merkte erst gar nicht, dass Lisa völlig abwesend war, denn sie ließ sich auch weiterhin küssen und streicheln, verdrehte dabei aber immer wieder die Augen und dachte _Oh, entspann dich Lisa! Das wird von Millionen Frauen gemacht. Wahrscheinlich machen das jetzt in diesem Moment Millionen Frauen überall auf der Welt. Sogar in der inneren Mongolei machen sie es. Du bist also nicht allein._

Rokko knöpfte unterdessen, nach und nach zwei untere Knöpfe ihrer Bluse auf und schob seine Hand in Richtung ihrer Brüste. Lisa ließ sich für einen Moment mitreißen und küsste ihn etwas leidenschaftlicher, doch dann drehte sie ihren Kopf wieder weg und dachte: _Okay vielleicht sollte ich nicht so viel mit mir selber reden und mich darauf konzentrieren, was ich gerade mache._

Jetzt nahm auch Rokko wahr, dass mit Lisa etwas nicht stimmte. Gerade hatte er den Blusenknopf an ihrem Ausschnitt geöffnet, da hielt er inne und fragte: "Lisa, ist alles okay?"

_Du wirst es nie erfahren, wenn du jetzt nicht mitmachst. Du liebst ihn, er ist toll und er liebt dich ... wann, wenn nicht jetzt?_ Ihre Gedanken rasten, aber sie musste ihm ja antworten. "Alles klar!", brachte sie schnell heraus, dabei dachte sie auch: _Okay ... alles klar._

Stürmisch umarmte und küsste Lisa Rokko und versuchte ihn über sich zu ziehen. Dabei wendete sie viel zu viel Kraft auf und hebelte ihn aus dem Bett.

Rokko stieß sich den Kopf ziemlich fest am Fußboden. "Aua!", war alles was er im ersten Moment sagen konnte.

Lisa hockte sich erschrocken hin und rief: "Hast du dir wehgetan?"

"Ja", kam es gedehnt von Rokko zurück.

"Das tut mir leid. Das wollte ich nicht! Wie fühlst du dich?"

"Wie beim Judo", antwortete Rokko jammernd.

Lisa schaute ihn völlig zerknirscht an.

Doch nun musste Rokko wieder lächeln und er tröstete Lisa: "Hey, es gibt noch viel schlimmere Sexunfälle!"

_Na toll, ich bin sicher die einzige Frau, die einen Sexunfall ohne Sex verursacht hat._ Lisas Gedanken ließen sich einfach nicht abschalten.

"Sag mal wollen wir schlafen gehen?" Rokko blickte Lisa fragend an.

"Wollen wir's ... nicht noch mal ... versuchen?" Lisa wusste selbst nicht, warum sie diese Frage stellte.

"Vielleicht später noch mal, aber du musst dich erst ein bisschen entspannen. Deshalb hole ich dir jetzt eine Decke und wir machen es uns ein bisschen bequemer", war Rokkos Antwort. Er nahm aus einem Schränkchen eine Decke und einen Bezug.

Lisa half ihm beim Überziehen, dabei sah sie ihn immer wieder ängstlich von der Seite an. Dann traute sie sich zu fragen: "Ähm, Rokko, könnte ich vielleicht ... also ... hast du einen Schlafanzug für mich?"

Rokko lächelte Lisa ganz lieb an, weil er die Frage so süß fand. Dass man ja auch in der Unterwäsche oder mit gar nichts auf dem Leib schlafen konnte, auf diesen Gedanken kam Lisa eben nicht. Er ging auf die Suche nach einem Schlafanzug und reichte ihn Lisa. Nachdem sie sich im Bad umgezogen hatte, krabbelte Lisa schnell ins Bett, rückte an die Wand und deckte sich zu.

Rokko hatte während Lisa sich umzog seine Hose und sein Shirt ausgezogen und nur seine Boxershorts anbehalten. Weil er sich denken konnte, dass es Lisa lieber war, wenn er nicht mit nacktem Oberkörper neben ihr lag, hatte er ein altes T–Shirt übergezogen und dann auf Lisa gewartet.

Als sie jetzt so verängstigt im Bett lag, kam ihm eine Idee. Rasch holte er zwei Gläser aus der Küche und stibitzte eine von Hugos Champagnerflaschen. Damit kam er zurück in sein Schlafzimmer.

...~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~...

_03. Juni 2012_

_AN 2:_

_Es tut mir wirklich Leid, wenn ihr jetzt enttäuscht seid, dass es hier nicht mehr weitergeht, aber aus aktuellem Anlass* habe ich den Rest dieser Geschichte gelöscht. Wenn ihr die Story in ihrer Gesamtheit lesen wollt, findet ihr sie auf meinem Tumblr. __Blog; Voice of Reason 62 – Try to consider things from every angle [ voice-of-reason-62 . tumblr post / 85417890742 / sexunfall-ohne-sex-oder-doch-mit (Leerzeichen entfernen)]. __Den Link findet ihr auch wenn ihr auf mein Profil hier zurückgeht._

_Dies ist meine Art des Protests gegen den LawlClan Critic Club, genauso wie gegen FF.n, welches ihr gemeines Treiben billigt (oder es vielleicht sogar begrüßt)._  
><em>Falls ihr bereits betroffene Autoren kennt und sie unterstützen wollt, geht zu dem Ort wo sie nun ihre Geschichten posten und gebt ihnen einen Review. Immerhin ist das die einzige Belohnung die Fanfiction-Schreiber je bekommen.<em>

_*Nun aber zu der eigentlichen Erklärung für mein Verhalten; mit den einleitenden Worten von __**Obsessedtwibrarian**__ schicke ich eine Warnung rund (Übersetzung):_

_Es gibt eine neue Gruppe von Zensoren auf FF. Einige große Autoren haben bereits ihre Warnflames herhalten und Geschichten werden gemeldet und gelöscht. Liebt ihr nicht auch 'scheinheilige' Leute, die darauf aus sind, die Welt vor uns bösen FanFiction-Schreibern zu retten?  
>Hier ist ein Post von Shannon Miskimen. Bitte teilt ihn mit jedem, dessen Geschichten in Gefahr sind geflamet zu werden:<em>

_ACHTUNG FANFICTION-AUTOREN UND -LESER! BITTE LEST UND TEILT! HALTET JEDEN INFORMIERT!_  
><em>Mit dem jüngsten Löschen von mehreren als M eingestuften Fics von Fanfiction, bekam ich durch den Autor Soapy Mayhem die Information, dass es dort eine Gruppe gibt, die sich LawlClan Critic Group nennt. Sie haben eine Seite im Forum, die man hier finden kann forum . fanfiction forum  LawlClan / 94320 / (Leerzeichen entfernen)._  
><em>Sie durchsuchen die Richtlinien für Mitgliedschaft um 'Anweisungen' auszugeben, welches Geschichten sind, die SIE für inakzeptabel halten. Sie wollen, dass alle ihre Mitglieder Reviews zu den Geschichten, die ihnen zugewiesen sind, abgeben und die Übertretungen darin zitieren. Und sie melden gruppenweise den Site-Administratoren diese Fics, damit sie von Fanfiction abgezogen werden, weil sie denken dem Rest der Welt damit einen Gefallen zu tun.<em>  
><em>Sie scheinen erst seit Ende April wirklich aktiv zu sein und es braucht Zeit um die Listen von Geschichten zu erstellen und die Meldungen zu den Admins zu schicken, was perfekt zu der plötzlichen Welle an Geschichten, die von Fanfiction entfernt wurden, passt.<em>  
><em>Diese Leute werden vor nichts Halt machen, um ihre Vorstellung von einer guten Fic zu verbreiten und werden Geschichten, die sie für inakzeptabel halten in Massen melden. Dies passierte vor zwei Jahren und eine Anzahl von Geschichten wurde entfernt oder gelöscht wegen einer anderen ziemlich ähnlichen Gruppe die sich The Literate Union nannte. Ihr Forum kann man hier finden forum . fanfiction forum  Literate_Union / 61196 / (Leerzeichen entfernen)._  
><em>The Literate Union (LU) begann Fics zu überwachen und konzentrierte sich stark auf die Twilight Gruppe von Fanfiction. Eine meiner Geschichten wurde davon hart getroffen und ich bekam mehrere bösartige Reviews. Einer ging sogar so weit meine Eignung als Elternteil in Frage zu stellen, weil ich erotische Literatur schrieb. Aber das ist nicht das Thema hier. Das Thema ist, dass sie Reviews zu Geschichten schreiben, in denen sie auf die Bereiche darin hinweisen, die unvereinbar mit den Richtlinien sind und all ihre Mitglieder dazu bringen, den Admins von Fanfiction diese Geschichten zu melden.<em>  
><em>Das hat Chaos verursacht und Leute dazu gebracht andere zu beschuldigen, dass diese ihre Geschichten gemeldet haben, obwohl in Wirklichkeit die LU dahintersteckte.<em>  
><em>Nun scheint LawlClan dieses Verfahren wieder aufzunehmen und sich auf die Twilight Gruppe von Fanfiction einzuschießen. Vor zwei Jahren verhalf dieses Entfernen und Löschen von Fics The Writers Coffee Shop Library zu voller Geltung und jetzt werden mehr Fics dorthin verschoben. Wenn du NUR auf Fanfiction postest, speichere deine Geschichten und poste sie an einem anderen Ort um sicher zu sein. Außerdem, denk daran, dass Alles, was eindeutig sexuell ist, gegen Fanfictions Richtlinien verstößt, so dass du das Risiko trägst, dass deine Geschichte entfernt wird, wenn du solches Material in deinen Kapiteln hast. Es ist ein Risiko, dass wir alle eingehen, aber wir alle freuen uns auch an den Anerkennungen dafür.<em>  
><em>Wie auch immer, teile dies, gib es weiter, poste es in Gruppen. Lass überall verlauten, dass die LawlClan Gruppe Twilight-Fanfictions verfolgt und sie werden nicht aufhören. Wir können sie melden, ihr Forum unterwandern und versuchen schneller zu sein als sie, aber sie werden nicht aufhören, bis sie müde werden. Mit ihnen zu streiten macht sie nur schlimmer und dich auch zum Ziel.<em>  
><em>Das Beste, was du machen kannst ist, dass du alle deine Geschichten an alternativen Plätzen, wie The Writers Coffee Shop Library oder Twiwrite oder auf einem Blog postest. Versichere dich, dass du Kopien von all deinen Kapiteln auf deinem Computer hast und bete, dass sie dich nicht auch als Ziel aussuchen. Wenn du deine Fanfiction Kapitel säubern möchtest, entferne alle deutlichen Sexszenen aus ihnen und erwähne gegenüber deinen Lesern, dass die ausführlichen Versionen an einem anderen Platz gepostet sind. Sei vorsichtig, pass auf deine Geschichten auf und hoffe dass du nicht von ihnen herausgepickt wirst.<em>  
><em>BITTE TEILE DIES! INFORMIERE JEDEN!<em>

_Ein kurzer Nachsatz von mir:_  
><span>_Ich weiß, dass ich gegen die Regeln von FF.n verstoße, aber ich will es nicht einer Horde von Teenagern und sogar noch jüngeren Kindern, die eigentlich keine von den als M eingestuften Fics lesen darf oder, viel schlimmer, gar nicht Mitglied bei FF.n sein darf, überlassen, die Regeln, die sie selbst brechen, durchzusetzen. Wenn FF.n seine Regeln durchsetzen will, dann sollte es diese Aufgabe lieber seinen Administratoren übertragen._  
><em>Falls ihr bereits betroffene Autoren kennt und sie unterstützen wollt, geht zu dem Ort wo sie nun ihre Geschichten posten und gebt ihnen einen Review. Immerhin ist das die einzige Belohnung die Fanfiction-Schreiber je bekommen.<em>

_Und hier noch ein Tipp, wie man diesem Thema mit Humor begegnen kann: www . fanfiction s / 8178419 / 1 / I_LAWL_U (Leerzeichen entfernen)._  
><em>PS: Auch die Reviews sind super.<em>


End file.
